To evaluate the safety and bioavailability of tstosteroe from a microcapsule formulation (poly DL-lactide-coglycolide) in hypogonadal men. The time course of testosterone release and its effects on LH, FSH, SHBG, serum lipids, maintenance of secondary sexual characteristics and sexual function will be studies during a 12 week period.